1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device in which a driving semiconductor chip and a controlling semiconductor chip for controlling the driving semiconductor chip are incorporated in a semiconductor package for use, for example, in an on-board igniter.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following structure has been known as an example of conventional semiconductor devices.
As shown in FIG. 7, a semiconductor element 63 and chip capacitors 64 are fixedly attached to the top of a stage 62 formed of a lead frame in a semiconductor device 61. The stage 62 is formed larger than the semiconductor element 63. The chip capacitors 64 are mounted outside the semiconductor element 63 on the stage 62. In each of the mount regions of the chip capacitors 64, a recessed portion 65 is formed by half-etching the stage 62 from its top surface. As illustrated, an insulating tape 66 such as a polyimide tape is placed inside the recessed portion 65. The chip capacitor 64 is fixedly attached to the top of the insulating tape 66. This structure prevents the chip capacitors 64 from being short-circuited to the corresponding semiconductor element 63 via the stage 62. This technology is described, for instance, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-245618 (pp. 4 to 5, and FIGS. 5 to 8).
In addition, the following structure has been known as another example of the conventional semiconductor devices.
As shown in FIG. 8, an IC (integrated circuit) chip 72 is fixedly attached to the principal surface of a tab 71 of the two divided tabs, while electronic parts 74 are fixedly attached to the principal surface of the other tab 73. The structure in which the tabs 71, 73 are at least divided from each other prevents the electronic parts 74 from being short-circuited to the IC chip 72 via the tabs 71, 73. As shown with dotted hatching, an insulating film 75 may be formed on the principal surface of the other tab 73. This technology is described, for instance, in Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. Sho 63-187353 (pp. 4 to 5, and FIGS. 1 to 2) in a microfilm form.